


Booty Swing

by Ukume94



Category: Criminal Minds, Morcia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Morcia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Booty Swing

He heard rustling behind the door of Penelope's front door.  
He came to her house to visit after she missed a few days from her small chest cold she was dealing with.  
He knew she was feeling a bit better today, he told her he'd be around to see her.  
He knocks on the door, no answer.  
He swore he heard something.  
He doesn't have to think about what to do next, he pulls out his gun from its holder.  
His aim ready incase his baby girl was in trouble.  
He tries the door knob, the door opens with a twist of the wrist.  
He walks inside his gun aimed to any threat.  
He searches around the living room, her small kitchen.  
He leans against the wall going towards her room, the sound of heavy breathing going to his ears.  
He walks inside her room his heart dropping when he sees what's going on. He puts his gun away with a shocked face upon his face.  
Penelope wears a pair of headphones on her head, the music playing in her ears.  
She twists her hips to the song, her heavy breathing from her one person dance party.  
Pen turns around, her eyes closed as she dances to the amazing song.  
She opens her eyes, a loud scream coming out of her nude lips.  
Her hand tears the headphones off her head, her other hand going to her chest to show how scared she is.  
"Derek! You scared the hell out of me!" She says a small blush reaching her face.  
Derek smiles and lets a small chuckle out of his mouth.  
"What were you listening to?" He asks a smile reaching his face.  
"Booty Swing by Parvo Stelar." She says quickly turning her iPod off.  
"Hey, you don't need to stop just because I'm here." He says.  
Pen rolls her eyes as she places her iPod on her dresser.  
"We'll I can tell you're feeling better." He teases.  
"Shut up." She answers with a small embarrassed smile.  
Derek smiles, he caught his baby girl having a good time.


End file.
